Le sale quart d'heure des trois Jounins
by truty
Summary: Quand les Jounins les plus connus de Konoha font des bêtises... Ibiki se charge de les punir!  Attention, fessé, spanking !


Les Personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas !

Que j'explique un peu, dans cette histoire, je parle d'une Muse.C'est un fait un être,, anciennement un Homme, qui est capable de moduler son coprs, de prendre l'apparence d'animaux où d'élements naturel, tel que le vent dans ce texte ! Pour plus de renseignement, envoyez moi un petit mess et j'ecrirais un texte juste sur les Muses ! ^^

Ibiki rentra dans la salle exaspéré. Asuma, Gai et Kakashi se tenaient devant lui, les mains liées derrières le dos, tous trois le regard baissé vers le sol. Ils se dressaient devant une table posée au milieu d'une petite pièce sombre car sans fenêtre. Au fond de cette salle se trouvait une grande malle en bois avec de grosses armatures en fer peinte en noire, sans doute remplie d'objet de torture. Ibiki alluma la lumière dont la vielle ampoule clignotait une fois sur deux, avant de claquer la porte. Celle-ci se referma dans un grand grincement et fit trembler les murs quand elle toucha l'encablure. Tous sursautèrent, la sueur commençais à perler à leur front leur nervosité était presque palpable. Ibiki tira la chaise et s'assit dessus. Il posa ses mains jointes sur la table et fixa avec un regard plein de colère les jounins.

-On jurerait que vous le faîte exprès! Vous aimez vous retrouver ici, dans ma salle de jeu ?

Asuma, Gai et Kakashi ne répondirent pas. Ils étaient tétanisés pas la peur.

-Vous savez que j'ai toujours eu horreur que l'on ne me réponde pas ! Pourquoi restez-vous silencieux ? Vous avez avalé votre langue on dirait ! Ce n'est pas grave, vous allez vite la retrouver quand je m'occuperais de vous ! Vous faîtes honte à Konoha, perdre un combat aussi simple, en offrant par la même occasion un beau bouquet de vous meilleurs techniques à l'ennemi, vraiment, bravo ! Sans oublier un des parchemins interdits que vous avez perdu … L'ANBU a eu beaucoup de mal à rattraper vos bêtises, vous les meilleurs jounins de Konoha ! Trêve de plaisanterie, passons aux choses sérieuses. Maito, allez me chercher la brosse qui se trouve dans la malle et apportez la moi, tout de suite !

Gai se retourna et s'agenouilla devant la malle, il ouvrit le loquet avec sa bouche et souleva le couvercle, attrapa la brosse entre ses dents puis l'amena à Ibiki. Celui essuya le manche avec un mouchoir, il s'écarta un peu de la table, attrapa Gai par les cheveux et le tira sur ses genoux. Il arracha le bas de la combinaison verte et le bandeau rouge de Gai, dévoilant des formes généreuses et bien rebondies. Ibiki les tâtas et les fit rebondir entre ses main calleuses. Gai haleta et trembla légèrement, jamais il n'avait vu Ibiki dans un tel état. Mieux valait ne pas trop bouger…

-Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser aujourd'hui !

Il empoigna fermement la brosse, et de l'autre main maitrisa l'homme pour l'immobiliser. Ibiki leva la main armée au-dessus de sa tête et l'abattit fermement sur ce derrière rond à un rythme effréné, Il frappa d'abord le milieu des fesses et ensuite s'attaqua au contour de chaque joue. Gai essayait de prévoir où allait atterrir la claque suivante mais cela allait tellement vite qu'il ne put rien faire. Il se contenta alors de serrer les dents assez fort pour ne pas crier tant la chaleur se propageait partout sur son petit cul musclé. Il n'allait ni gémir, ni pleurer, il était un homme fort et surtout il était devant Kakashi, son plus grand rival ! S'il manquait à sa tâche, il ferait 100 pompes, 300 abdos et 500 tours de Konoha sur les mains, et quoi qu'il lui en coute ! Cependant les fortes claques d'Ibiki continuaient de pleuvoir sur son derrière laissant à chaque passage une marque rouge et douloureuse ! Dieu que cela brulait, il avait l'impression d'être nu, assis sur un volcan en éruption. Il serra encore plus ses dents mais son corps réclamait le soulagement et il donna des coups de pied indépendamment de sa volonté en gigotant frénétiquement…

-On se révolte jeune effronté ? Alors je vais être obligé de sévir… Je vous croyais plus résistant à la douleur Maito, vous me décevez beaucoup…

Ibiki concentra ses frappes sous la croupe rougeoyante et le haut des cuisses. Gai sentait sa détermination s'émietter à chaque coups. Un gémissement lui échappa au moment où une violente claque vint s'écraser sur la courbe de ses globes.

-OUCH !

-Un coup de faiblesse ? Nous allons pouvoir commencer à parler de ce qui s'est passé !

Ibiki accentua chaque mot par une série de tapes plus fortes et Gai gémit de plus bel en se tortillant.

-Expliquez-moi ce qu'il s'est passé au village D'Oto ! Comment avez-vous pu tomber dans une embuscade si grossière ?

-AIE ! Je-je me disputais, OUCH ! Avec Kakashi … YEEOOUCH !

-Et à quel sujet, si je puis me permettre ?

- A p-propos d-d'un défi, OUILLE, que j-je voulais l-lui lancer, OWWW !

- Encore ces défis stupides ! Il faut grandir un peu et passer à autre chose !

Ibiki frappa plus fort encore, toujours sur les points sensibles ! Gai lâcha un long gémissement de désespoir…

-AAAAAHHHHHH !

-Continuez votre histoire, de quel genre de défi s'agissait-il ?

-De pierre, feuille, ciseaux… J'accusais K-Kakashi d'utiliser son Sharingan, p-pour me d-duper, OOOOWWWW…

Ibiki arrêta la fessée, ébahis par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

-C'est une blague ? Vous vous moquez de moi, c'est ça ?

Ses muscles se mirent à trembler de colère Gai baissa la tête…

-Je suis désolé monsieur…

Ibiki maîtrisa plus fermement Gai avant de donner des coups plus violent et plus rapide. Le pauvre fauve de jade hurla, ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes, ses fesses le brulaient terriblement… Il essaya de se dégager par tous les moyens, mais dès qu'il bougeait de trop il était fessé plus violemment…

-La sécurité et l'honneur du village de Konoha ont faillis être réduit à néant pour une histoire de pierre, feuille, ciseaux, j'espère que vous avez conscience de votre acte Maito ! Vous me décevez de plus en plus, je vais devoir sévir encore ! Sarutobi, apportez moi la canne immédiatement !

-Oh non monsieur, pas la canne, s'il vous plait, tout mais pas la canne… Elle blesse atrocement…

Ibiki laissa sortir un léger rire avant d'arracher la canne de la bouche d'Asuma.

-C'est le but mon petit Maito, c'est le but ! Après tous ces entrainements que vous vous fixez sans arrêt, vous pleurer comme une fillette à la moindre petite fessée, quelle perte de temps !

-C'est que… Vous frappez effroyablement fort, monsieur…

-La flatterie ne vous aidera pas, maintenant debout !

Gai se leva difficilement, son cul chauffait vraiment beaucoup, il donnerait n'importe quoi pour que cette douleur s'arrête. Si Lee le voyait dans cet état, il aurait surement honte de lui, peut-être même qu'il ne voudra plus être son élève… Il devait se reprendre ! Il allait être fort, pour Lee ! Ibiki l'attrapa à nouveau par les cheveux et le plaqua avec violence sur la table, le visage face à ses coéquipiers !

-60 coups, comptez-les !

-Bien monsieur !

La canne siffla dans les airs, Gai se crispa, mais la claque n'arriva pas. Ibiki aimait faire attendre ses « patients ». La canne se posa sur les fesses de Gai avec un grand bruit et il poussa un long gémissement de douleur, les larmes coulant de plus bel ! Il avait encore échoué. Il se laissa envahir par le désespoir et compta un à un ses 60 coups. Le visage défait, Kakashi regardait son rival souffrir, impuissant. Il se sentait coupable. Si seulement il n'avait pas utilisé son Sharingan, Gai ne se serait pas énervé et ils ne seraient pas tombés dans le piège débile des brigands D'Oto. Il avait mal pour lui, il aura mal pour Asuma, et il allait sans doute endurer le martyr lui aussi… Gai leva le regard sur lui, Kakashi essaya de l'encourager par un sourire, mais les larmes de Gai redoublèrent. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure sentant sa culpabilité monter encore d'un cran… Les fesses de Gai rebondissaient en cadence, la canne laissant une longue trace sombre à chaque passage. Le pauvre hurlait de douleur, découragé par la brulure de son derrière contusionné. Il bafouillait sans cesse des excuses incompréhensibles, mais Ibiki continuait de frapper, parfois même plus fort encore. Le 60éme coup s'écrasa pile sous la courbe exposée, et l'homme poussa un long cri.

-, j-je, je s-suis d-d-désolé, AIE !

-Au coin !

Gai se releva péniblement et clopina jusqu'au coin de droite. Ses globes, d'habitude si ronds et uniformes, étaient couverts de cloques violacées et de traces noirâtres. Il posa sa tête contre le mur et y pleura tout son saoul. Ibiki essuya du revers de la main les deux petites flaques d'eau de la table en fer blanc avant de se rasseoir sur la chaise, la brosse et la canne posées devant lui.

-J'espère que vous avez bien profité du spectacle pitoyable que votre ami nous a offert Sarutobi, car c'est votre tour maintenant ! Apportez-moi la cuillère en bois et la ceinture !

-Bien Monsieur…

Asuma avait horreur de la cuillère en bois, elle n'avait peut-être rien d'extraordinaire, mais entre les mains d'Ibiki Morino elle se transformait en un objet de torture particulièrement efficace ! Il allait bientôt pleurer autant que Gai… Il s'agenouilla à son tour devant la malle, attrapa la cuillère et la ceinture entre ses dents et les rapporta à Ibiki.

-Bien, penchez-vous sur la table Sarutobi ! Et expliquez-moi votre version des faits !

-Bien Monsieur !

Asuma posa son torse imposant sur la table et commença à raconter.

-Nous marchions en direction du village D'Oto, nous avions décidé de passer par la forêt pour ne pas nous faire repérer. Tout se passait bien quand Gai lança le fameux défi à Kakashi, qui accepta malgré lui. Tout le monde sait que Gai ne s'arrête jamais, et insiste jusqu'à énervement… Et comme il le faisait à chaque fois, Kakashi utilisa son Sharingan pour en finir au plus vite. C'est là que Gai s'énerva et ils ont commencèrent à s'injuriés…

-Et vous n'êtes pas intervenu ?

-Non, avec le temps j'ai appris à ne pas me mêler de leurs affaires. Mais je me suis laissé déconcentrer par leur tirade et c'est à ce moment que nous sommes tombés dans un piège… Je suis désolé, j'aurais dû les empêcher…

-Certes, mais c'est un peu tard maintenant !

Ibiki baissa le pantalon et les sous-vêtements d'Asuma à ses chevilles, dévoilant un derrière rebondi et bronzé. Il attrapa la ceinture, la plia en deux avant de l'empoigner fermement.

-Vous êtes un gars solide Sarutobi, 100 coups, comptez-les ! Je ne veux pas entendre de plainte, ni de sanglot. 10 coups de plus à chaque infraction à cette règle ! 1 coup supplémentaire par oublie dans le décompte, clair ?

Asuma avala sa salive.

-Oui Monsieur…

Ibiki se leva, et se plaça derrière l'homme, balança son bras et abattis la ceinture avec force. Elle laissa une grande trace rouge à travers les fesses du jounin qui haleta. Il ne s'attendait pas à tant de force dès la première tape…

-Un !

Ibiki enchaîna ensuite par 9 autres claques sous la courbe et le haut des cuisses. Asuma serra les dents, seulement 10 claques et déjà une brulure insupportable se propageait partout sur et sous son postérieur ! C'est impossible, cet homme n'est pas humain !

-D-dix…

Deux autres séries de 10 virent se poser partout sur ses fesses, laissant leurs marques enflammées et terriblement douloureuses. Asuma étouffa un gémissement, il pria intérieurement pour qu'Ibiki ne l'entende pas mais c'était vraiment le sous-estimé !

-Première infraction, 10 de plus !

SMACK

-Un…

SMACK

-Deux…

SMACK

-Trois !

SMACK

-quatre!

SMACK

-cinq!

SMACK

-Six!

SMACK

-sept!

SMACK

-huit!

SMACK

-neuf

SMACK

-Dix !

-Où en étions-nous ?

-30 M-monsieur…

La douleur était de plus en plus forte, chacune de ses joues cramoisies le brulaient atrocement. La ceinture s'envola et redescendit violement 30 fois, les larmes perlèrent aux yeux d'Asuma, il en oublia même de compter des coups… Et 5 de plus ! Encore 40 avant de recevoir la cuillère sur les genoux d'Ibiki, il n'allait jamais tenir aussi longtemps… Il serra les dents et pleura silencieusement. Il était perdu dans ses peurs quand il fut tiré violement de la table pour se retrouver le visage à quelques centimètres du sol. Il entendit le bois frotter contre le métal, une boule se forma dans son estomac.

-Changement de règles ! Je vous laisse le droit de pleurer et crier comme un bébé pendant les 60 claques restantes, et c'est votre ami Maito qui va les compter pour vous ! Voyez comme je suis indulgent avec votre petite personne ! Vous devriez me remercier, et moi qui sais que vous adorez cette cuillère de bois !

-Pitié Monsieur ! Epargnez-moi de ça, fouettez-moi plus fort avec la ceinture, mais épargnez moi de la cuillère !

-Voyez-vous ça ! Je ne vous ferais pas ce plaisir Sarutobi !

Ibiki leva l'objet de torture et frappa les petits bleus qui s'étaient formés auparavant, la douleur était insoutenable, Asuma craqua et laissa libre cours à ses sanglots, gigotant furieusement de l'endroit où il était installé. La voix grave de Gai résonnait dans la pièce et on pouvait entendre les cris d'Asuma jusque dans le bureau de l'Hokage. Kurenaï, qui se trouvait en compagnie de Tsunade, s'en inquiéta.

-Mais que lui fait-il subir pour le faire pleurer si fort ?

-Ne t'inquiète, Kurenaï, tu t'occuperas bien de lui à sa sortie ! Ils doivent impérativement être disciplinés pour leurs fautes ! Cela ne doit jamais se reproduire…

-37 !

-OOOOOWWWWW, arrêtez ! OUCH !

-38

-AAAAHHHHHH

-39

-AIE, AIE !

-40 !

-YOOUUUCCCHHH !

Le 40éme avait été le plus fort ! Asuma était avachis sur les genoux d'Ibiki, les larmes dégoulinant en bas de ses joues. Son postérieur le brulait atrocement, et il fut bien soulagé que sa punition soit terminée !

-Au coin !

-O-oui monsieur…

Il se leva difficilement et alla se planter dans le coin à gauche de celui de Gai. Il ne restait plus que Kakashi… Celui-ci était mort de trouille, ayant vu ses amis, tous deux assez résistant à la douleur, pleurer comme des enfants à la fin de leur punition. Surtout que maintenant les quatre instruments fétiches d'Ibiki étaient restés sur la table, alors que d'habitude, il les faisait ranger au fur et à mesure… Ibiki se rapprocha de lui et il recula d'un pas.

-Je vois que vous avez tout compris Hatake ! Vous êtes toujours aussi perspicace, cela m'est agréable ! Je vais vous expliquer les règles ! Comme vous étiez le chef d'équipe de ce groupe, vous endosserez toute la responsabilité de cet échec ! Déjà pour avoir cédé au caprice de Maito, pour avoir distrait Asuma, qui était porteur du parchemin et pour votre manque de cohésion lors d'un combat ainsi que votre incapacité à vous sortir du pétrin dans lequel vous vous étiez fourré, vous recevrez la brosse, la canne, la ceinture et la cuillère ! Aucune de vos supplications n'arrêta où n'allègera votre punition, je vous laisse cependant pleurer et supplier à votre guise ! Estimez-vous heureux, c'est une faveur que je n'accorde pas à tout le monde ! Maintenant, approchez et courbez-vous sur mes genoux !

Ibiki retourna s'asseoir. Kakashi avait peur, il voulait fuir mais il savait qu'Ibiki le retrouverait alors il avança docilement et s'allongea sur les genoux de son tourmenteur. Il avala sa salive et se contracta le plus possible. Il savait qu'il allait beaucoup souffrir, et il appréhendait surtout la fin de la punition car il sera seul… Asuma avait Kurenaï, Gai avait Lee, mais lui… Sa bien-aimée l'avait quitté, sa Muse adorée… Il regrettait amèrement d'avoir prononcé toutes ces vilaines paroles, d'être partit avec une autre la laissant seule alors qu'elle avait toujours été là pour lui… Le plus dur sera de voir Kurenaï étreindre Asuma et apaiser ses sanglots. Il se souviendra alors de sa peau douce, du son de sa respiration quand il avait le visage posé sur son sein, des frissons qui lui parcouraient le corps quand elle lui caressait la tête…

-… Hatake, est-ce que vous m'écoutez ?

Ibiki leva la main et l'abattit fermement sur le derrière habillé de Kakashi, qui fut sorti de ses songes par une douleur à la fesse droite !

-Aïe !

-Soit commençons de suite, je vous laisse choisir votre premier instrument !

Comment se décider entre tous ces instruments de torture, aussi désagréables les uns que les autres…

-La ceinture, monsieur…

-On commence par l'un des plus douloureux ! Très bon choix !

Ibiki prenait son temps, il baissa doucement le pantalon et le boxer de Kakashi jusqu'à ses chevilles, dévoila deux belles fesses blanche, presque laiteuse et surtout bien rebondies ! Il attrapa ensuite la ceinture, forma une longue boucle dans sa main et la leva au-dessus de sa tête. Kakashi était tout rouge, la honte l'ayant envahi tandis qu'il sentait un courant d'air frais effleurer sa peau crémeuse. Bizzard pour une salle hermétique…

SMACK !

-AÏE !

Le bruit résonna dans toute la pièce. Kakashi tressailli, une marque rouge était peinte en travers de son postérieur. Très puissante pour une première claque, trop puissante… Ibiki renouvela l'expérience une dizaine de fois, laissant de longue bande rouge partout sur son siège et le haut de ses cuisses. Kakashi luttait pour ne pas bouger de trop. Ibiki avait sans doute mangé du Lion ce matin car la chaleur se propageait à une vitesse folle ! 20 de plus, Kakashi poussa un gémissement, son derrière commençait à le bruler.

-Voilà pour la ceinture, la brosse maintenant !

Ibiki empoigna la brosse et, sans laisser le temps à Kakashi de reprendre son souffle, battit son derrière rapidement. Chacune de ses fesses rebondissaient au rythme des coups, mais elles revenaient toujours en place, comme pour accueillir la prochaine tape. Tantôt il frappait en haut, les faisant s'aplatir, tantôt il frappait en bas, et au contraire, elles devenaient plus rondes encore ! Le rouge pâle laissé par la ceinture se transformait petit à petit en rouge, puis en rouge foncé, trace de la morsure plus douloureuse que la brosse offrait ! D'autre jappement s'échappèrent, malgré lui, de sa bouche, faisant sourire Ibiki, qui en profita pour frapper plus fort et plus rapidement. La danse de son postérieur se fit plus rapide, plus saccadé, plus pénible encore… Kakashi commença à gigoter essayant désespérément d'éloigner son cul de la ligne de feu, mais Ibiki le remettait toujours en place et la punition continuait de plus bel.

-AÏE ! AÏE ! S'il vous plait, arrêtez ! OUCH !

-Déjà ? Mais cela ne fait que 40 claques ? Quelle déception, vraiment ! Soit, je vais utiliser la cuillère maintenant !

Cette fois ci, il frappa uniquement sur la courbe de ses fesses, plus rapidement que d'habitude. Kakashi craqua et cria, ses yeux commençaient à se remplir de larmes qu'il n'allait pas retenir bien longtemps.

-OOOOWWWW ! OW ! OW ! Pitié, pas si fort ! AH !

Il pleura, mais silencieusement, se contentant de gémir.

-J'espère que cela va vous rendre plus responsable, Hatake ! Sinon, je serais contraint de recommencer et d'être plus sévère !

-OUCH ! Oui monsieur… articula t'il entre ses sanglots.

De petits bleus s'étaient formés sous ses fesses cramoisies, et c'est au bout du 30éme coup qu'Ibiki décida d'utiliser la canne. Il posa la cuillère sur la table et se releva d'un coup, laissant Kakashi atterrir sur les fesses. Il poussa un long gémissement, offrant vraiment une vision pitoyable de lui-même. Assis par terre, les jambes replié sur son sexe, son masque trempé et ses yeux rougis, il ressemblait à un chien laissé à l'abandon au milieu de nulle part. Gai essaya de se retourner pour voir ce qu'il se passait mails il reçut une violente claque sur son cul rougit.

-OUILLE !

-Hatake, debout ! Le torse sur la table !

Il obéit difficilement ayant beaucoup de mal à se lever et se laissa tomber sur la table. Ibiki prit le dernier objet, la puissante canne ! Il se plaça derrière le corps mou de Kakashi et fit voler la canne dans les airs.

-Dernière ligne droite, 5 coups par erreur commise, soit au total, 20 coups ! Pas la peine de les compter, de toute façon vous allez hurler ! Vous recevrez les coups les plus pénibles de toute votre vie, et devant vos compagnon ! Maito, Sarutobi, face à la table !

Tous deux clopinèrent jusqu'au meuble, Asuma avec son pantalon aux chevilles, Gai avec sa combinaison déchirée, et se placèrent face à Kakashi. Ibiki leva le bras, la canne siffla dans les airs avant de s'écraser bruyamment sous les fesses du pauvre ninja copieur qui hurla tous ses poumons.

-AAAAAAAHHHHHHH ! J-JE SUIS D-DESOLE ! Pardonnez-moi, pitié pardonnez-moi…

SMACK!

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWW!

SMACK, SMACK, SMACK!

-YYYOOOUUUUCCCHHHHH!

-SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK!

-AAAAAHHHHH ! AAAAAAAHHHHHHH ! AAAAÏÏÏEEE !

Ses jambes commencèrent à se dérober sous lui, un autre courant d'air passa sur ses globes meurtris le soulageant quelque peu, comme si deux mains le massaient pour apaiser ses brulures !

-Maito, Sarutobi, tenez le, je ne veux pas qu'il tombe durant les 10 prochaines claques ! Approchez que je détache vos liens !

-Bien monsieur !

Ibiki coupa la corde qui les retenait prisonnier avant de sectionner celle de Kakashi. Asuma et Gai lui attrapèrent les bras et en réponse Kakashi s'agrippa fermement à leur poignet. La punition recommença, la canne se posa encore deux fois sur le haut de ses cuisses, Kakashi éclata dans de gros sanglots bien audible et Asuma posa sa main sur la sienne pour l'encourager. Leur regard se croisa, mais il n'y avait plus que tristesse et désespoir dans les yeux du pauvre homme à la peau ivoire. Gai resserra son emprise pour lui éviter de tomber et d'en prendre double dose. Encore 5 claques, Kakashi hurla, avança son buste sous la force des coups et balança ses jambes derrière lui. Enfin, Ibiki lui administra les 3 dernières tapes juste sous la courbe encore une fois ! Le ninja aux cheveux blancs n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Gai passa derrière lui et lui remonta délicatement ses sous-vêtements et ses pantalons, le pauvre homme gémit au contact du tissus rugueux contre sa chair blessée. Il se laissa tomber dans les bras de Gai.

-Je suis désolé, tellement désolé…

-Pardonne moi aussi, Kakashi, tu n'étais pas le seul fautif ! Nous avions tous les trois notre part de responsabilités dans cette histoire !

Asuma, qui avait remonté son pantalon, assez difficilement d'ailleurs, souleva Kakashi et le plaça sur son épaule !

- Excuse-moi, j'aurais dû vous séparer ! Tu as raison Gai, nous sommes tous coupables !

-Bien messieurs, vous pouvez disposer et aller faire votre rapport à L'Hokage !

Gai alla ramasser son bandeau et le plaça autours de sa taille, comme un paréo. Il n'allait tout de même pas se présenter les fesses à l'air devant l'Hokage. Il ravala aussi les quelques larmes qui lui restaient à pleurer pour ne pas perdre la face devant le grand patron, et son autre compagnon en fit de même. Ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Tsunade. Kakashi était avachi sur l'épaule d'Asuma, il pleurait encore son désespoir, son masque était trempé de larmes et sa respiration était saccadé par de gros sanglots. Il allait être seul… pour toujours… En y pensant, ses pleurs redoublèrent.

- Calme-toi Kakashi, c'est fini maintenant ! Lui dit doucement Gai

Soudain, Tsunade et Kurenaï sortirent du bureau pour aller à leur rencontre.

-Mon chéri, enfin te revoilà. Je t'ai entendu pleurer, comment tu te sens ?

-Un peu mieux, j'ai eu le temps de récupérer, mais je suis inquiet pour Kakashi, il ne se calme pas depuis tout à l'heure, j'ai l'impression qu'il cache quelque chose ! Tu peux tenir debout ?

-Laisse je vais le porter !

Gai le recueillit près de lui, Kakashi se laissa faire, comme une poupée de son. Kurenaï serra son homme dans ses bras en lui chuchotant des mots doux et en lui expliquant comment elle allait le soigner. Il la souleva et l'embrassa tendrement. Kakashi se mit à trembler.

-Hey, mais calme-toi enfin !

-Bon tout le monde dans mon bureau, nous allons avoir une petite conversation !

Tsunade s'installa face aux trois hommes qui s'agenouillèrent devant elle, la tête sur le sol et les mains devant eux en répétant d'une seule voix

-Nous vous présentons nos excuses pour avoir failli à notre mission et sali le nom de Konoha. Pardonnez-nous !

-Bien excuses acceptées ! Que cela ne se reproduise plus, sinon, je serais contrainte de m'occuper de vous personnellement ! Est-ce clair ?

-Oui Madame !

-Alors vous pouvez disposer !

En sortant de chez l'Hokage, Gai tomba nez à nez avec Lee, qui lui sauta dans les bras !

-Enfin vous voilà sensei ! J'ai appris pour votre punition, alors je me suis fixé comme objectif de vous remettre sur pied !

-Lee, c'est très gentil de ta part, mais je ne sais pas si je mérite d'être encore ton professeur… J'ai fait preuve d'une immense faiblisse face à ma correction et je le regrette. D'ailleurs j'ai plusieurs exercices à faire et…

Exaspéré par les propos de son sensei, Lee lui donna un coup de poing dans le visage.

-Arrêtez-ça Gai sensei, tout le monde sait que personne n'a résisté à une fessée donnée par Ibiki ! Alors je vais vous soigner et vous faire faire les travaux que vous vous êtes fixé ! Maintenant vous allez me suivre sans discuter !

-Lee… Je suis tellement fier de toi…

Les larmes lui perlèrent aux yeux. Il s'agenouilla devant son élève et le serra fort contre lui, laissant quelques sanglots lui échapper.

-Gai sensei !

-Merci Lee, merci pour tout !

-Allez, je sais exactement ce qu'il vous faut pour vous requinquer ! Suivez-moi !

Lee entraina son professeur par la main et l'emmena en direction des bains publique. Asuma et Kurenaï partirent également, laissant Kakashi seul.

-On va y aller nous aussi, j'ai préparé quelque petite chose pour le derrière de mon homme ! Ça ira, tu peux rester tout seul ?

-Oui, merci Kurenaï, je vais me débrouiller…

Il les regarda s'éloigner, main dans la main… Il continua de pleurer en se dirigeant vers sa petite chambre dans le centre de la ville. Il prendra surement une bonne douche avant de se cacher sous la couette pour broyer du noir. Il sentit encore ce courant d'air frais lui caresser la tête, vraiment bizzard pour une journée sans vent ! Il allait ouvrir la porte de son appartement quand il entendit une voix douce lui parler dans l'oreille !

-Pas si vite beau jeune homme !

Il se retourna vivement et il la vit, dans sa tenue la plus simple, Sa Muse ! Elle était revenue !

-Mais que fais-tu ici ?

-J'ai appris qu'un certain ninja copieur avait reçu la correction de sa vie, alors je suis venue voir si tu allais bien. Si tu ne veux pas que je reste, je peux partir !

-NON, RESTE ! Excuse-moi pour ce qui s'est passé… Je regrette d'être parti pour suivre mon premier amour, alors que je t'avais toi et que je te savais sincère ! J'ai vraiment été un idiot…

-Et cette histoire t'a tracassé au point de rater une mission ? Je t'aime Kakashi, et je sais que toi aussi, bien plus que tu ne le penses ! Tu as été puni pour tes fautes, et je te pardonne ! Maintenant viens avec moi, je vais te soigner !

Elle le prit par la main, l'enveloppa dans un drap d'air et de pétales de roses et s'envola en direction de la grande forêt des muses. C'était un bois centenaire où régnaient, dans une harmonie parfaite, les plus grands arbres de ce monde. Il y en avait de toute sorte, des bouleaux, des chênes, des érables, des hêtres… Tous protecteurs de ce lieu secret et magique ! Au centre de cette immensité verte se trouvaient un lac, d'un bleu limpide, renouvelé sans cesse par une cascade. Le vent soufflait faisant chanter les feuilles de ces végétaux antiques ! Elle déposa Kakashi par terre en faisant attention de ne pas lui faire mal et reprit forme humaine !

-Te souviens-tu de cet endroit ?

-Evidemment, et je ne l'oublierais jamais ! C'est ici qu'est né mon amour pour toi !

Un courant d'air passa, faisant frissonner l'homme qui était trempé de larmes. Elle s'approcha de lui et fit glisser la fermeture éclair de son blouson vert. Ensuite, elle lui enleva son masque, lui déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres avant de lui ôter son haut. Elle fut plus tendre encore quand elle baissa son pantalon et ses sous-vêtements, et caressa ses blessures pour les apaiser. Kakashi ferma les yeux et se blottit contre elle se laissant bercer par ses douces paroles. Elle essuya les petites larmes qui coulaient à nouveau le long de ses joues. Il avait oublié la délicate sensation d'être ainsi aimé… Elle l'entraina vers le lac et ils y plongèrent ensemble ! L'eau était juste tiède, et elle calma toute les souffrances de Kakashi. Elle continua de le masser, Kakashi ondulait des hanches tant cela lui faisait du bien. Cette eau était vraiment miraculeuse, sans doute parce que c'était un lac de muse ! Le ninja copieur sentit le poids de son chagrin s'envoler et il fut pris d'une irrésistible envie d'embrasser sa muse ! Il la fit glisser plus près de son corps et lui donna un baiser passionné, aussi long que langoureux ! Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux gris, et l'autre dans sa nuque et accentua encore le contact. Et enfin, ils unirent leur corps dans une étreinte charnelle se laissant porter par la force de leur amour ! Jamais cette forêt n'avait vu tant de passion entre deux être !

Pendant ce temps, Kurenaï soignait Asuma d'une manière pas si différente que ça de notre Muse ! Elle avait confectionné un baume à base de plante, et elle prenait un malin plaisir à en étaler partout sur la croupe rougis de son homme, qui lui aussi surélevait ses fesses et soupirait d'aisance tant la crème lui faisait du bien ! Finalement, seulement Gai souffrait encore, recourbé sur les genoux de Lee, son élève, au bain publique du village !

-AIE ! LEE ! Arrête, s'il te plait !

-Pas tant que vous n'aurais pas compris que vous êtes toujours digne d'être mon sensei ! Ce n'est pas parce que vous avez pleurez sur les genoux d'Ibiki que vous êtes faible ! Loin de là ! Ibiki est le pire tortionnaire de tout Konoha !

-Mais Lee…

SAMCK ! SMACK !

-YYYOOOUUUCCCHHHH

-Gai sensei ! Reprenez-vous bon sang ! J'aimerais beaucoup vous soigner, mais avec un tel état d'esprit, je ne peux rien faire !

-Excuse-moi Lee, je crois que la douleur m'a fait perdre un peu la tête ! Par pitié, arrête de me frapper !

-Ah ! Je préfère ça sensei !

Lee relâcha Gai qui se replongea immédiatement dans l'eau, son derrière fumait presque autant que tous les thermes réunis !

-Tu as pris de la force Lee, je suis fier de toi ! Cependant, je ne veux plus jamais que tu me fesses ainsi, je suis ton sensei et tu me dois le respect ! Pour ta peine tu feras avec moi les 100 pompes, 300 abdos et 500 tours de Konoha sur les mains !

-Oui Gai sensei ! Quand commençons-nous ?

-Heu … Pas tout de suite, j'ai beaucoup trop mal pour faire quoi que ce soit là ! Il me faudrait quelque chose pour me soigner !

-Je vous ai acheté de la crème Gai sensei !

-Merci Lee je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi ! Quand l'entrainement sera fini, je t'inviterais au restaurant ! Je vais de ce pas en étaler une bonne couche !

-Oui Gai sensei !

Ibiki, quant à lui faisait son rapport à Tsunade !

-Alors, comment ça s'est passé ?

-Ils ont été plutôt courageux, je ne pense pas qu'ils recommenceront ce genre de chose !

-Bon travail Ibiki, je sais qu'ils sont tous les trois entre de bonnes mains et qu'ils seront vite rétablis ! Vous pouvez disposer !


End file.
